


The Art of Disguise

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [223]
Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Disguise, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Post-Season/Series 01, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Cygnus Magnus has a problem and a crush. Or maybe the crush is the problem? Anyway, if they want to avoid capture, they need disguises.
Relationships: Andromeda Shaun/Cygnus Magnus
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [223]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Art of Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Magnus unloaded the last of their bags, and stretched, cracking his back and turning to lean against the car. 

“We need to consider disguises,” Long pointed out, sitting on one of the crates nearby. Magnus sighed heavily, but he did agree, that was the annoying part. 

“Why?” Seiya seemed to disagree, though. Long gave him a long (heh) look. 

“Because whoever else is out there, they’re looking for us and for Sienna, and we don’t want them to find us until we’re ready.” Long said with more patience than Magnus had really given him credit for. Kudos to him, directly dealing with Seiya was like a nightmare. A small, sugar-high puppy-like nightmare. Adorable, and needing to be let outside to pee. Whoops, that metaphor got away from him. 

“We could just go fight them,” Seiya objected. Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not a great idea, Seiya,” the interruption was lovely, light, musical even. Fuck why was he only just now noticing how pretty Shaun was? Magnus ignored the voice in his head pointing out (and reasonably so) that they’d been embroiled in fighting for several days and he hadn’t had a chance to notice how pretty she was. And she was talking again, better tune back in. “We’re all exhausted, Seiya. Fighting- fighting Nero was hard on all of us.” His heart gave a little pang when her voice hitched like that. He wanted to- to comfort her, somehow. Ugh, emotions were sticky and annoying. “Plus, you and Long went way too over the top in your fight earlier. You need some time to heal from that, too.” She patted Seiya’s shoulder and he felt briefly jealous, and then utterly ridiculous for feeling jealous over a shoulder pat. “So, disguises, Long?” She asked, and Magnus sighed. Time to step in before the plan spiraled out of hand. 

“The best disguises would be to wear completely different styles to what we normally wear. It’s a pity we don’t have time for hair dye, because that would come in handy too. There’s a layer of acting to it too- you want to act like a different person. Not over the top, though, something subtle. Like for you Seiya, instead of being so, uh, you, you could try pretending you were, I don’t know, me, or something.” Magnus said Seiya squinted at him, and Magnus knew he was about to regret suggesting that. 

“What, I gotta wear a leather jacket and barely say two words, and then go attack Sienna?” Seiya jeered a little, and Magnus gritted his teeth at the reminder. 

“Maybe it would be best for us to split up into pairs as well.” Long suggested, pretending with admirable aplomb that he hadn’t heard Seiya at all. Magnus nodded. “I can go with Seiya, since I think the two of you would start fighting the second you were left alone.” Magnus bristled a little, annoyed by the suggestion that he was just as bad as Seiya. 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Shaun chirped, and Magnus short-circuited a little when he realized he’d be alone with Shaun. “Come on, Magnus, you can help me pick out a disguise.” She said, and dragged him off by the hand. Magnus had the distant realization that he and Seiya were being seperated like recalcitrant toddlers, but he was too distracted by Shaun’s proximity to really care. Shaun picked up a magazine and riffled through it. “How about something like this?” The picture she shoved at him was all black lace and leather, and oh shit he wanted to see her in that. 

“You- you’re going pretty hardcore on that differences train huh?” He asked, voice only a little bit strangled. “You really think you can pull off the goth look?" 

“I can pass as a goth.” Shaun pouted at him, and he nearly choked. She needed to stop being so cute asap, it was bad for his blood pressure. 

"Just because you can wear stuff doesn’t mean it’ll look natural. "What if… uh, we passed you off as a boy, instead?” Magnus grabbed the first thought that popped into his head. Shaun frowned a little. 

“That could work?” She mused. “Okay, let’s do it.” She nodded firmly, then smirked slyly. “Then maybe you could dress up as a girl, and we can pretend to be on a date.” she said slyly, and Magnus choked on air. 

“I don’t think that’s gonna work,” he said weakly. “Though we could still pretend to be on a date. Most people don’t really, uh, look at couples.” He said awkwardly, and Shaun laughed. 

“You never know! You could like it!” She teased him lightly. Magnus gnawed on the inside of his cheek, debating. 

“I- oh fine, I’ll dress up as a girl. I’m trusting you to make sure I look good, though.” He said with a sigh, and Shaun looked absolutely thrilled. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
